


Never means Forever

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Lives, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Peter wants to know what Tony likes, so what better way but to watch.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99
Collections: Yes Fest 2020





	Never means Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts).



"Is thatt— Is that good?" Tony asked, out of breath and biting his lip hard to stifle another moan. His hips startled off the bed as he slid his wrist down and up and down again. His skin felt prickly, his forehead and really, everything else about him, felt too hot for the old skin that covered it. 

But Peter nodded, multiple times. It made his curls bounce, and it made his open shirt fall down his one naked shoulder some more. Tony groaned at the pink tinge the kid's chest had taken since they'd come in here. Peter's legs were crossed, and he could tell he was rubbing his thighs together, trying to hold off and yet unable to sit still and not chase pleasure. 

He was so damn pretty like this. 

"Pete," Tony pushed anyway, smiling a little when Peter blinked and he stopped staring at Tony's hand around his cock to meet his gaze. 

"You're doing amazing," Peter nodded again, the candor in his eyes impossible, same as in his voice when he whispered, blushing, "I love you like this." 

It wasn't an _"I love you"_ , it wasn't that, not yet, of course not, but Tony still felt his heart ready to beat out of his chest in that moment. They'd been dancing around this for months, if not years. Had even made out a few times here and there, but mostly, they'd been taking everything at a snail's pace, each of them too afraid to rush the other, Tony wanting to give Peter time to adjust to being alive and kicking again, and Peter wanting him to recover from the battle, to he himself again and be okay with this new version of his body. 

"You're so beautiful it's not even fair." Peter muttered after that. He got up too, quickly, like he wasn't sure what he was doing but was barreling on either way, and sat at the foot of Tony's bed heavily. 

"That's me, poster boy, playboy and all," Tony shrugged, smiling at Peter's eyeroll. 

"Yeah right," Peter huffed before his eyes widened and he rushed to ask, "Please don't stop!" 

Tony hadn't even realized his hand had slowed down. 

To say he'd been surprised Peter wanted to watch him instead of say, have six rounds of amazing sex together till Sunday rolled around — that would be tomorrow — was an understatement, but the kid had something of a voyeur thing going on, if the way his poor jeans were screaming to let free his erection was any clue. Worked fine for Tony, except for the fact that they'd been at this for close to half an hour and his dick was screaming for release. Made it kinda hard to keep his hands off Peter. Made it kinda hard to think straight. Made it very hard to shut up about how fucking sexy Peter was right there and now. 

"Come on Tony, please," Peter bit his lip, kneeling on the bed, watching him jerk himself off. "Touch yourself. Come on." 

"Damnit kid," Tony laughed, "I can't— can't hold off much longer…" 

"Then don't." Peter shrugged, failing to be discreet about how he pressed the palm of his hand to his crotch this time. "I wanna see you come. I've... Every time I've pictured this I couldn't quite get this moment to feel right." The blush that spread on Peter's cheeks as he admitted that was crimson, and got even worse when he breathed out a few more words, a plea really, "I want to watch you." 

The room was narrowed down to Peter and Peter only by now, the way he stared at Tony making him feel seen in a way he wasn't sure he'd ever experienced, or not in a very long time now. Peter looked at him like he had something left to give. He always did that, gave him those bright eyes and that trusting smile like Tony could never hurt him, like he trusted him beyond what was reasonable, let alone what Tony himself would recommend. It made Tony feel powerful, and it scared him shitless. It made him feel warm inside, and yet it made him want to buckle up and run away. But he could never run from Peter. He'd never been able to, and now that the world was saved, now that he had one good arm and one hell of a badass red-painted titanium alloy and gold one, now that Peter was not ashes but gorgeous and pink flesh — Tony would rather choke on office paper than be anywhere Peter wasn't. 

"Come for me, Tony," Peter asked then, his kneeling turning to knee-walking, his balled hands turning flat around Tony's shoulders and pushing him to lie down, "Make yourself come, please, _Mr Stark_." 

Very very low blow, what that name did to Tony, had for a long time. In this moment, it made Tony spasm, his hand stroking his cock harder than it had or could ever top, and he gasped, and stayed staring into Peter's beautiful, attentive gaze, and he did as he'd been told, without a word. He sobbed as come spurted out of him and some of it likely caught onto Peter's jeans or stomach or both. He moaned when Peter did, and he groaned when Peter bent down, and started licking up his spend from his groin and hand. 

Peter's eyes were finally closed, licking him up like a kitten, a filthy, wonderful boy groaning in delight as he ate up Tony's orgasm off of him. It was almost enough to make Tony come again. 

"What… what 'bout you, Pete?" Tony asked, knowing he sounded out of breath and chuckling when it made Peter smile self-satisfyingly. 

"What about me?" 

"Time to make _you_ come?" 

"Oh." 

Tony laughed for real this time. Kid's chin was wet with his come, his eyes were glassy with need, and yet he was surprised Tony wanted him to come to completion too. 

"Lie back, let me take care of you?" 

"Tony?" 

"Hmm?" Tony paused right as he'd hooked his fingers in Peter's waistband, tugging them down gently. 

"This isn't a one-time thing, right?" 

The pang in Tony's heart was very real, the way his hands trembled and let go of Peter's pants to grab the sides of his face instead and kiss him also was very real — even if it felt like a dream. Their lips crashed together and Tony drank every little sobbing sound Peter made, every gasp and each whine. 

"No," Tony breathed hard, kissing up Peter's cheekbone, "It's not, never has been." 

Peter nodded against his lips, then rolled them over so he was on top of Tony again. 

"Never has been," Peter repeated his words, but there was a reverence there, a giddiness too, it was contagious.

"Never." Tony said as he kissed him, and instead heard himself think, _forever_.  
  



End file.
